


Фото на память

by Berrygale, fandom_cheggsy_2016



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, total!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygale/pseuds/Berrygale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016
Summary: Эггзи просто не может не быть здесь. Чарли, если бы мог — оказался в другом месте. Чужая война свела их среди пуль и свинца, спаяв навсегда





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210490329.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Задание:** «Не так связывают любовь, дружба, уважение, как общая ненависть к чему-нибудь». _Сергей Довлатов_
> 
>  **Беты:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun), [**GettingYucky**](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3127854), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, total!AU, OOC, описание военного конфликта и его последствий, в том числе смерти; автор нихрена не разбирается в подоплёке Сирийского конфликта, но на всякий случай просит прощения, если что не так; для написания были частично использованы материалы из «Дао военного фотографа» Брюса Хейли

✖ ✖ ✖

Всё началось уже в аэропорту. А может, даже ещё раньше. Сложно сказать. Эггзи подумал, что хаос и паника давно стали частью его жизни. Сухой жаркий воздух наполнил его лёгкие и словно хотел их выжечь. Эггзи размышлял о том, что не чувствовал «запаха дыма, крови и пожарищ», как рассказывал ему Джамаль, приехав из Афганистана. Друг там пробыл всего полтора дня, но рассказывал такие ужасы, что, казалось, их хватило бы на месяц.

Эггзи поправил кепку, съехавшую на лоб, и поудобнее перехватил сумку. Ему казалось, что с первых шагов светить камерой будет не с руки. Аэропорт Меннах был одним из крупнейших в стране и располагался недалеко от Алеппо. С того момента, как несколько дней назад произошёл переворот в Сирии, здесь появилось слишком много иностранцев. Каждый хотел запечатлеть, рассказать или просто снять материал, который стал бы сенсацией там, на родине.

Эггзи про себя радовался, что его вещи не стали сильно шмонать. Да и кому нужен сопливый двадцатилетний мальчишка-британец, по виду даже не служивший в армии? Военные просто осмотрели его сумку, проверили на запрещённые предметы и отпустили.

На журналиста Эггзи не тянул. Как и на шпиона. Так, мальчик-турист, решивший пощекотать себе нервы в стране, находящейся на грани войны.

Эггзи считал, что всё должно познаваться на деле. Сидеть в душном офисе и верстать снимки тех, кто находится в самой гуще событий, — что может быть отстойнее? Что может быть хуже, чем слышать захватывающие дух рассказы друзей, отчего тот же Райан кажется более успешным, чем сам Эггзи. Даже Джамаль, полный придурок и пьяница по жизни, тем не менее, мотается по всем горячим точкам мира и достаёт эксклюзивный материал. Не всегда законным путём, но от этого всё становится лишь ещё более привлекательным.

Эггзи мечтал быть таким же. Военным журналистом, способным рассказать настоящую правду, а не ту, которую талдычат военные и официальные газеты.

Ветер не давал никакой прохлады. Наоборот, казалось, что с каждым движением воздуха становилось всё жарче и жарче. Будто адское пекло потихоньку проникало на землю. Вокруг были песок, пыль и множество машин.

Он не знал, в какую сторону идти, да это ему и не нужно было. В любом случае, что-то, да встретится по пути. Множество местных, непрерывно тараторящих на арабском с жуткой примесью английского, казались ему странными призраками, закутанными в светлые хламиды.

Скоро здесь начнётся такой пиздец, что все будут молиться о том, чтобы пронесло рядом с тобой, а не тебя.

Древние города и культурные центры — это всё куда-то исчезает под натиском войны и оружия.

Эггзи машинально потёр внутренний карман с картой памяти. Привычка, буквально вдолблённая в него Джамалем: таскать материал на себе, а не в рюкзаке. Джамаль много чего мог рассказать о том, как должны и не должны вести себя журналисты в зоне военных конфликтов. И плевать, где именно, — в Турции, Пакистане или Ливии.

По рассказам друга, частенько бывавшего в горячих точках мира, ситуация с войсками Турции для журналистов полностью отличалась от работы в Афганистане и в Ираке. В последнем всё было более открытым и имелась возможность снимать вместе с подразделением. Жить там. Быть в центре событий. Только у фотографа в руках камера, а не блядский автомат.

Телефон настойчиво завибрировал в кармане, отчего Эггзи почти неслышно выругался. В этой мешанине из снующих туда-сюда людей, полосатых платков, песка, жары и криков он совсем забыл позвонить друзьям.

С матерью он уже давно не связывался. Не хотел окончательно портить их и без того отвратительные отношения.

— Хей, Анвин, ты там что, яйца себе прищемил терминалом? — жизнерадостный голос Райана буквально заставлял встряхнуться. — До тебя, как до премьер-министра, хер дозвонишься.

— Я только прилетел, — бодро отрапортовал Эггзи, зная, что на самом деле друг волновался за него. Как же, Эггзи такой цветочек, и за ним нужен глаз да глаз, несмотря на то, что он находится на другом конце света. — Что дальше, папочка?

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь наш уговор, — это уже Джамаль. Отобрал трубку и теперь наставительно пытался достучаться до Эггзи. — Ты здесь на несколько дней. Не больше. Сидишь в гостинице, там недалеко от аэропорта есть два неплохих места. Я тебе скину адреса. Щёлкаешь только общие события. Желательно там, где повыше, — шансов, что тебя снимут в какой-нибудь заварушке, будет гораздо меньше. И, Эггзи, как только начнётся настоящее пекло, бери ноги в руки и вали в более тихие районы. Иначе можешь превратиться в нашпигованный пулями сыр. Ты меня понял? — Джамаль говорил что-то ещё, но Эггзи не особо сильно вникал. Он во все глаза глядел на араба, волокущего за собой какого-то тощего и чернявого пацана. Автомат на плече араба не добавлял оптимизма.

Это так просилось в кадр, что Эггзи отключил телефон, направился в ту же сторону, что и двое заинтересовавших его людей и аккуратно, стараясь не светить аппаратурой, достал свою малышку из сумки. Потрёпанная, с почти начисто стёртым ремнём на камере, с тёмным объективом, совсем не похожим на модные навороченные дула фотоаппаратов, приобретённых для понтов. Его камера казалась лишь частью одежды, неприметной, если не обращать внимания на его руки.

Эггзи получил эту камеру от Джамаля, и тот обещал оторвать ему яйца, если с ней что-то случится.

Дойти до поворота в узенький проулок, в котором скрылась парочка, он не успел. Отовсюду, словно из-под земли, появились люди, громко кричащие и что-то требующие. Было непонятно, чего они хотели, так как речь была арабской. Эггзи быстро попал в этот людской водоворот и только и успел, что спрятать камеру под куртку. Его оттеснили в сторону автомобильной стоянки, и Эггзи лишь чудом выбрался из толпы, чтобы суметь пробиться к ближайшей машине.

Её водитель стоял там же. В рубашке, а не в непонятной хламиде, он невероятно импонировал не на шутку взмыленному Эггзи, которому требовалось уехать из этого бардака и непонятных столпотворений. Он не был мусульманином, так что не мог точно сказать, что именно сейчас произошло, — было ли это конфликтом или чем-то ещё. Автоматов у людей не было, как и признаков паники.

На ломаном английском, который звучал как самая настоящая тарабарщина, водитель назвал цену за проезд в город, где и находилась гостиница, адрес которой скинул ему Джамаль.

Сумма был неприлично большой. Пришлось торговаться, так как Эггзи только и успел, что вспомнить об этом. Арабы всегда торгуются, особенно таксисты. Это у них в крови.

Сойдясь в цене, которая, на самом деле не особо уменьшилась, так как Эггзи не был силён в торговле, они доехали до гостиницы. Ветер бил в лицо, потому что окна были открыты, и Эггзи чувствовал весь жар страны, в которую он попал. Редкий кустарник, растущий вдоль дороги, казался простой сорной травой.

Огромное отличие от Лондона, в котором сырости и дождя было больше, чем во всей этой стране за последние десять лет.

Рубашка неприятно липла к телу, и Эггзи ужасно хотел пить. Воду он с собой не взял, так что мужественно терпел, надеясь, что сможет купить её в гостинице или на рынке. Он точно знал, что там, куда он едет, должен быть рынок.

По крайней мере, так всегда говорил Джамаль. Сам Эггзи никогда раньше не выезжал никуда дальше Лондона. В свои двадцать он не видел ничего, кроме родной Англии. Даже в старушке-Европе, и в той не был.

Гостиницей оказалось небольшое двухэтажное здание с облупившейся побелкой на стенах и кучей старых ковров на полу. Песок и пыль скрипели под ногами, несмотря на все усилия старого сирийца и его жены вымести эту дрянь. А может, те вовсе и не старались. Помимо Эггзи на втором этаже жил один француз, журналист какой-то неизвестной миру газетёнки, и загорелый американец-фотограф, радостно улыбнувшийся Эггзи, когда тот только-только вошёл.

— Турист, да? — спросил он, представившись то ли Марком, то ли Кларком. Эггзи не особо запомнил, так как мужик оказался на редкость болтливым. — Ничего, ещё пара дней, и вылетишь отсюда пробкой. Туристы очень не любят, когда вокруг летает смерть.

Развалившись в старом плетёном кресле под натужно работающим вентилятором, американец казался самой настоящей пародией на все стереотипы о своей нации.

— Да ты не бзди, — добродушно улыбнулся он. — Может, всё обойдётся несколькими беспорядками в Дамаске и демонстрациями здесь, городишках поменьше. Тогда будешь до старости рассказывать, как видел самую настоящую войну.

Француз был молчаливым. Он с самого раннего утра исчезал куда-то и возвращался затемно, весь пропахший дымом, гарью и пеплом. Иногда от него несло порохом, и Эггзи думал, что вот именно он и есть — самый настоящий военный репортёр. Впрочем, они все здесь были такими. Никто просто не сунулся бы в это адово пекло, кроме тех людей, которые шли сюда ради того, чтобы рассказать правду. Или ложь, смотря что именно нужно.

Эггзи знал: мать до сих пор считает, что он в Англии. Он ей пообещал, что не поедет никуда дальше родной страны, снимать праздники и дни рождения. В конце-концов, в газете шестнадцать полос, и он вполне себе может позволить готовить материал не для первых страниц.

Мать называла военных журналистов адреналиновыми маньяками, но Эггзи не знал, что на это ей ответить. Приводить цифры и статистику было бесполезно. Да и кто поверит, что те, кто находятся в горячих точках мира, зарабатывают почти столько же, сколько и фотографы, освещающие показы мод в Нью-Йорке или Париже.

Эггзи бродил по городу, не понимая, что происходит. Казалось, всё тут застыло в ожидании вскрытия чертового гигантского нарыва, в который превратилась Сирия с её возможной гражданской войной. Да и будет ли она? Здесь есть повстанцы, но осмелятся ли они пойти дальше нескольких требований у правительства и погромов центральных улиц? Эггзи не знал. Да и никто не знал.

За те три дня, что он провёл в городе, он успел нащёлкать пять гигов материала, обгореть на солнце и два раза отравиться местной едой. Это не считая того, что его замучили мошкара и остальные иностранцы из журналистской братии, глядящие на него с неким пренебрежением.

Британский мальчик-турист. Именно так он выглядел в их глазах. Не журналистом.

Да и что он мог им ответить? Это же было правдой. Сейчас Эггзи был именно фотографом-самоучкой, надеющимся на хорошие снимки и будущую работу в Сандэй Таймс. Он не учился в Оксфорде или Кембридже, да и не собирался туда поступать. Эггзи твёрдо верил, что за него должны говорить его работы. Потому и решился на эту поездку — она могла стать его счастливым билетом.

Эггзи смотрел на других людей и подмечал их особую манеру, которая всегда отличала профессионалов от любителей, надеющихся прославиться на чужих смертях. Скупые движения и бесшумная манера ходьбы — Эггзи сам видел, как чёртов американец, та ещё заноза в жопе, из грузного и неповоротливого болтуна превращается в мастера своего дела. Эггзи топал как слон, собирая своими кроссовками все мелкие камни и известняк, а Марк, весело шагая впереди него, не оставлял за собой ни единого шума.

✖ ✖ ✖

Укрытий рядом с гостиницей в случае артобстрела нашлось целых два, и Эггзи старательно каждый вечер тренировался добежать до них как можно быстрей. В случае чего эти два полуподвала могли спасти ему жизнь. На улицах Алеппо было слишком много странного для Эггзи как для европейца: закутанные с ног до головы крикливые женщины, напоминавшие ему небольшую стайку ворон; мужчины степенно вышагивающие по улицам в своих одеждах и разом превращающиеся в заядлых спорщиков у лотка с фруктами; баки с водой, стоящие прямо на крышах, обвязанные тюками ткани, чтобы не перегреваться; облезлые собаки, настолько тощие, что казалось, будто дворняги Лондона, часто встречающиеся в Ист-Энде, представляют собой верх упитанности и красоты.

Отсутствие ванны с водой и нормальной стиральной машины лишь завершали общую картину совершенно чужого мира, в котором Эггзи не было места как чужаку, явившемуся без спроса.

К слову, когда Эггзи впервые спросил Марка про ванну, тот расхохотался так оглушительно, будто Эггзи не спросил самый обыденный вопрос, а отчебучил самую смешную шутку в мире.

— Знаешь, малыш, — произнёс он, вытерев слёзы, выступившие от смеха. — Здесь есть только ржавый шланг с херовой водой. Не советую её пить, кстати, если не хочешь потом срать кровью, — Марк смотрел на него, улыбаясь, но Эггзи казалось, что вот именно сейчас американец говорил действительно серьёзные вещи.

Эггзи торопливо кивал, запоминая и учась буквально на ходу. Он учился правильно «работать» с местными, смотря за тем, что делают другие журналисты — помимо Марка с неразговорчивым французом, Эггзи познакомился ещё с добрым десятком людей, оказавшихся в этом месте по совершенно разным причинам.

Он не ходил за ними хвостом, пытаясь скопировать или подглядеть методы работы, он просто был честным, говоря, что хочет научиться фотографировать.

Марк лишь руками разводил, глядя, как честность и простота Эггзи подкупает других людей. С ним всегда путешествовала ребятня, совсем не пугавшаяся странных незнакомцев. Матери их всегда окрикивали, сердито втолковывая им на своём каркающе-арабском, но дети всё равно липли к Эггзи как мухи к мёду.

— Есть две войны, — разглагольствовал Марк, сидя вечером в гостинице с банкой пива в руках. Плетёное кресло натужно скрипело под ним. — Когда ты бегаешь с автоматом наперевес и когда ты отсылаешь видеосъёмку этой самой беготни в газету. И от того, кто кого убьёт, как будет подан этот материал, зависит очень многое. Раньше, во время Второй Мировой, немцы и советская армия постоянно боролись друг с другом с помощью фоторепортажей.

— Может ли журналист остановить войну? — спросил Эггзи, разморённый тёплым вином и усталостью во всём теле. Он не привык столько двигаться, сколько приходилось здесь.

— Сказать тебе честно, малыш? — спросил Марк, смотря на собственные берцы. Несмотря на то, что вроде бы всё было спокойно, журналист не разувался, предпочитая даже ночевать обутым и одетым. — Не может. Да и никто не может остановить эти жернова, которые перемелют не только их, но и нас, если мы будем настолько ебанутыми, что сунемся под обстрел.

✖ ✖ ✖

О том, что начался самый настоящий пиздец, Эггзи узнал от Райана. Даже не от местных, всё равно телевизора в их гостинице не было, а просвещать «гяуров» никто из местных не собирался.

— Эггзи, слушай меня внимательно, — звонок друга был в полчетвёртого утра, когда Эггзи уснул после посиделок с Марком. — Мне звонили из Дамаска проверенные люди. У них там сейчас настоящий пиздец. Как минимум через пару часов начнутся погромы и беспорядки. Я надеюсь, ты поднимешь свою задницу и рванёшь в аэропорт. Умоляю, Эггзи, не делай глупостей. Ты и так сделал хорошие кадры, я видел те, что ты прислал по почте, очень даже неплохие. Военные будут рвать и метать, если ты им попадёшься, возможно, наш разговор уже прослушивают местные спецслужбы, — голос Райана был не на шутку взволнованным.

Эггзи торопливо покидал вещи в рюкзак, хотя у него и было-то всего ничего. Он не умел обрастать вещами, как некоторые люди. В его руках всегда было самое необходимое. Эггзи был бродягой по натуре и не мог оставаться на одном месте долгое время. Этакий Дин Мориарти, только вот возможности колесить по стране у него не было.

Спуститься бегом по лестнице было делом нескольких секунд. Эггзи торопливо постучал в дверь комнаты, которую снимал Марк, и быстро ввёл его в курс дела. В тот момент он не думал о том, что отдаёт возможность получить сенсацию в чужие руки. Да и ему было, по большому счёту, наплевать, кто первым расскажет о том, что в Сирии началась война. Главное — выбраться живыми из этой заварушки.

Эггзи слышал, как на улице раздавались громкие выкрики, сменяемые дробным стуком. Автоматные очереди. Их сложно спутать с чем-то другим. Такое вот оглушающее щёлканье, совсем не похожее на то, что показывают в голливудских боевиках.

Выходить из дома было страшно. Сейчас Эггзи казалось, что в этой небольшой гостинице заключена вся надёжность мира и его никто не тронет, пока он тут. Это как-то называлось по-заумному. Впрочем, в современном мире на всё и вся старались навешать названия и обобщить каким-нибудь понятным словом.

Хозяина гостиницы нигде не было видно. Наверняка, уже спрятался в укромное место, а может, вышел наружу, под обстрел, или сам стрелял по другим людям. Война такая штука, что никогда не угадаешь, что сделает другой человек в следующий момент.

— Иди за мной, — с жутким акцентом произнёс француз, неожиданно появившись из-за спины Эггзи со стороны кухни, отчего тот нервно выругался. Чёртов репортёр ходил совершенно бесшумно и казался просто ещё одной тенью в доме. Света, естественно, не было, и Эггзи напряжённо вглядывался, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-нибудь. — Здесь есть чёрный ход, так что можно пройти через Расула...

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — тихо спросил Эггзи, тем не менее, никуда не двигаясь. Всё его тело было напряжено, так как он частенько слышал о подставных помощниках, которые потом отдавали иностранцев в лапы террористов. Он не знал даже имени этого журналиста, да и боялся доверять.

— Потому что ты нихера не умеешь выживать, — жёстко ответил журналист, после чего пригнулся, чтобы его не было видно в свете фонаря с улицы. — Ты сдохнешь здесь, а мёртвые фотографы не делают хороших снимков. Так что дело твоё – идти за мной или нет, но скоро начнут сбрасывать бомбы, и хер знает, куда они попадут.

И Эггзи пошёл вслед за этим странным парнем. Высоким, худым как жердь, но двигавшимся так плавно, что поневоле закрадывались мысли, сколько же нужно учиться, чтобы ходить именно так?

Пробирались они дворами, и вот тут Эггзи был благодарен отчиму, загнавшему его в своё время в секцию по гимнастике. Точнее, Эггзи сам туда пошёл, чтобы не видеть Дина как можно дольше. Правда, он там недолго пробыл, но кое-какие навыки остались, и вот сейчас он ими пользовался вовсю.

Они двигались перебежками, пригибаясь при малейшей опасности. У Эггзи стучало в ушах, и казалось, что вся кровь перекочевала в его уши, так как ничего, кроме неё, он не слышал. Только собственное дыхание и шум крови. Всплеск адреналина был настолько мощный, что он и сам боялся того, что творилось с его телом. Страх отступил, и теперь всё, что Эггзи видел, — это спину журналиста, имени которого он так и не узнал, краткие вспышки по бокам и пламя пожара, охватившее какие-то из домов в верхней части Алеппо.

Можно было соврать. Сказать, что Эггзи думал о фотографиях и правильном ракурсе. О том, как выглядят люди стреляющие друг в друга, убивающие всех подряд и зло огрызающиеся огнём. Только вот Эггзи врать не умел, и единственное, что он мог заявить — он не думал, что всё это пиздец как страшно. Когда вокруг проносятся пули, он не думал о съёмке. Всё, чего он хотел, — превратиться в нечто маленькое, закопаться в землю и ждать, чтобы всё это дерьмо прошло мимо него.

Он не был готов к тому, что видел. Будь ты хоть трижды хвалёным журналистом, военным репортёром или просто человеком со стальными яйцами, невозможно подготовиться, когда видишь всё это в первый раз. Не на экране телевизора или на бумаге, а вокруг себя. Ни одно видео не показывает весь ужас событий, которые фиксирует.

Всё это воспринималось просто картинкой. С шумами, щелчками автоматов и помехами связи. Но сидя в тёплой квартире, с банкой пива и с собакой под боком — ничего из этого не чувствовалось. Просто «одно из».

Только когда француз вывел его из черты города, быстро двигаясь к одному ему известной цели, Эггзи начал приходить в себя. Он до сих пор ощущал себя будто под водой, когда все звуки проникают тяжело и настолько медленно, что хочется помотать головой из стороны в сторону. Только вот это ни хрена не поможет.

Эггзи всё пропускал словно мимо себя, лишь фиксируя какие-то незначительные детали: колючий кустарник, зацепившийся за его штаны; кроссовки с налипшей на них непонятной бурой херней, и он не хотел знать что это — кровь или просто ишачье дерьмо; обожжённые до волдырей руки, так как на них едва не упала горящая балка разрушенного дома.

Они двигались молча, только иногда Эггзи видел знаки рукой, означавшие, что нужно быть аккуратным. Мины. Блядские мины и куча растяжек, понатыканных как попало. Эггзи задавался только одним вопросом — когда успели? Заварушка началась только несколько часов назад, а здесь уже целая куча мин, раскиданных по земле.

Или же не сейчас, а зрела уже давно, просто оказалась на виду?

Эггзи отвлёкся от философских вопросов, когда ему в грудь упёрлось дуло автомата. Он поднял взгляд и увидел закутанного с ног до головы в камуфляж военного. Черты лица было разглядеть сложно, но вот голос оказался очень низким. А ещё — с таким правильным английским, что Эггзи едва не вскочил, чтобы заорать от радости. Позади него, на некотором отдалении, находилось ещё несколько людей в форме, не обращавших на них никакого внимания.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — повторил свой вопрос военный, пристально глядя на растерянного Эггзи. — Какую цель преследуете, находясь в зоне активного военного конфликта?

— Хескет, отстань от него, — к ним подошёл француз и ненавязчиво, одним слитным движением, убрал автомат от груди Эггзи. — Не видишь, мальчишка до сих пор в себя прийти не может.

— Не может или не хочет? — не поворачивая головы, ответил Хескет, не сводя с Эггзи взгляда. — Люка, я понимаю, ты подбираешь котят и бездомных, но кто будет отвечать за жопу этого парня?

— Ты прекрасно справишься с этим делом, — отмахнулся репортёр, которого, как оказалось, звали Люкой. — Да и он большой мальчик, и если не захочет, чтобы его кишки висели на близлежащих кустах, то будет вести себя очень аккуратно. Да, Эггзи?

Пришлось кивать головой подобно китайскому болванчику. Потому что дуло автомата рядом с его животом было очень, очень неприятным соседством.

— Это Эггзи? — удивлённо спросил Хескет, уже не так настороженно смотря на него. — Тот самый?

— Ну да, — беззаботно пожал плечами Люка, что при его обмундировании смотрелось довольно странно. — А ты ожидал увидеть кого-то другого?

— С твоих слов он выглядел как нимфетка тридцатых годов, — хохотнул Хескет. Он протянул руку Эггзи и произнёс: — Меня зовут Чарли Хескет. Пока ты находишься здесь, для тебя я равен отцу, матери и господу богу. Всё ясно?

— Да, — машинально кивнул Эггзи. После чего поспешно исправился: — Нет. Не ясно.

Чарли развеселился. Подошёл вплотную к Эггзи, так что тот сумел наконец-таки рассмотреть его, наклонился и, усмехнувшись, спросил:

— Что именно тебе не ясно, Эгги?

И было ясно как дважды два, что это вызов. И Эггзи был бы рад его принять, только вот он ни хрена не военный, а простой фотограф-самоучка. Чёртов гражданский, оказавшийся не там, где нужно. И у этого Чарли есть все козыри на руках.

Эггзи всмотрелся в него, но привычной насмешки и чувства собственного превосходства, так характерного для военных, в его глазах не увидел. Только нечто выжженное и пустое таилось в глубине зрачков.

Глаза — зеркала души, верно?

Эггзи мог поклясться, что это было именно так. Он видел людей, в чьих глазах было только безумие и ничего, кроме него. Видел матерей, потерявших своих детей. Видел стариков, выкинутых на улицу собственными детьми. У многих из них был такой же взгляд, как у этого Чарли Хескета. Полный чужой боли, когда та уже не касается души и всего лишь плещется отражением где-то внутри.

— Мне не ясна цель. Зачем мне находиться здесь? Зачем вам помогать мне?

Эггзи спрашивал и понимал — всё не то. Не те вопросы. Не то, что нужно спрашивать.

Нужно взять и заорать. Прямо в лицо. Схватив за отворот этой пропылённой камуфляжной куртки.

«Что здесь творится?»

«Как давно эта херь происходит?»

«Что у тебя с глазами, Чарли Хескет?»

Конечно, он не задал ни единого вопроса из тех, что хотел. Действительно хотел. Да и камеру доставать никак было нельзя, несмотря на то, что быстро светало и что кадры Алеппо, разрушенного и дымящегося, были бы настоящей находкой.

— Эггзи, ты хочешь жить? — Люка, всё так же неслышно подойдя к нему, закинул свои длинные руки на плечи Чарли и повернулся к Эггзи. Он двигался лениво, даже можно было сказать, сыто. Как довольный и разморённый кошак, который был у соседки Эггзи в Лондоне. — Если нет, то я прямо сейчас прострелю тебе башку, чтобы всем было проще.

— Я понял, — угрюмо ответил Эггзи, отвернувшись в сторону города. Было странно осознавать, что Марка, как и многих других его знакомых, больше нет в живых. По крайней мере, эту возможность нельзя было исключать. Он устало плюхнулся прямо на землю, подтянув к себе основательно запачканный грязью рюкзак. Слава богу, что всё сохранилось и не пострадало. Даже мини-аптечка, за которую Эггзи переживал, оказалась цела. Вытрясать стеклянное крошево вперемешку с едой совсем не хотелось.

Тело, измученное сильной нагрузкой, ныло и требовало хоть какого-то покоя. Эггзи с наслаждением выпил треть бутылки воды, с сожалением отметив, что её нужно экономить. Он не знал, обеспечат ли военные его едой и водой, так что предпочитал полагаться на себя. Кто-то подтолкнул к нему аптечку, чтобы он перевязал себе руки, но он не стал брать чужое. Кто знает, может, это тоже была проверка.

Так как они были на приличном расстоянии от города, связь была слабой. Дозвониться до Райана, после разрешения военных, конечно, было делом нелёгким. Эггзи потратил почти полчаса, прежде чем смог уловить нормальные гудки. Только вот вместо друга раздался голос его матери.

— Эггзи! Эггзи, где ты? С тобой всё в порядке? — мать была взволнована, и её волнение передалось Эггзи.

Всё, что он мог ответить, было простым:

— Я там, где должен.

И всё. Больше он не мог произнести ни слова, потому что она всё поняла. Поняла намного больше, чем можно было ожидать. Она не плакала, как обычно делают женщины, услышав плохие новости. Не просила беречься или быть осторожнее. Как жена военного, она прекрасно знала о рисках на войне. А о том, что в Сирии бардак и война, было передано по всем новостям — журналисты не зря ели свой хлеб.

Эггзи это точно знал, потому что слышал, как чуть ранее Люка передавал данные в свою газету.

Живот подводило от голода, последний раз он ел почти сутки назад, так что теперь тот требовательно урчал. Эггзи упрямо сжимал губы и ждал, когда всё пройдёт, и тот узел, скручивающий внутренности, хоть немного отпустит.

Поэтому он сильно удивился, увидев Чарли, высокого, долговязого настолько, что хотелось сразу сказать хоть что-то едкое, рядом с собой. В руках у него было две тарелки с невнятной жижей.

— Ешь, — тарелка перекочевала к Эггзи. — Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз доведётся так спокойно пожрать.

Эггзи на пробу зачерпнул каши, после чего принялся давиться едва тёплым варевом. Ему казалось, что у него скрипит на зубах сразу и песок, и земля этой маленькой страны, в которой так страшно просыпаться и ещё страшнее засыпать.

Вывернуло его знатно. Он только и успел, что подняться да отойти подальше от деловито завтракавшего Хескета.

Зато вместе с несостоявшимся завтраком ушла и та горечь, которая сидела у него в животе, словно Эггзи выблевал не только кашу, но и собственные эмоции.

— На, выпей, — Люка стоял рядом с ним, участливо хлопая по спине. Вытеревший горькую и вязкую слюну с подбородка Эггзи недоумённо посмотрел на флягу, протягиваемую журналистом. — Давай-давай. И не смей расплескать.

Эгги принюхался и, поморщившись от шибанувшего запаха спирта, глотнул. Гортань словно опалило пожаром, и ухнуло горячим сразу в пищевод.

Люка довольно усмехнулся.

— Чистый спирт, — после чего заметил, с явным сожалением в голосе, — водки здесь днём с огнём не сыщешь.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эггзи, понимая, что на самом деле должен этому неразговорчивому парню намного больше, чем можно было представить. Тот вытащил его из самой задницы, рискуя собственной шкурой, помог оказаться в безопасном месте и даже угостил его самой ядрёной выпивкой на свете.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь блевать так же, когда окажется в мясорубке, — Чарли подошёл к нему и теперь смотрел с явным неудовольствием. Или может ещё с чем, Эггзи было сложно понять. Всё, чего он хотел, — сесть на землю и закрыть глаза, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

— Не лезь к пацану, Чарли, — бросил Люка, явно защищая Эггзи. — Ты в первые дни вообще кровью срал, нахлебавшись местной воды. И блевал ничуть не меньше.

— Нашёл, что вспомнить, умник, — проворчал Чарли, но больше ничего не ответил. Только поставил рядом с Эггзи ещё одну тарелку с едой.

Следующие несколько дней для Эггзи превратились в сплошную слитную полосу из дыма, выстрелов и песка. И ещё – в спину Чарли. Тот шёл всегда рядом, не выпуская Эггзи из поля зрения. Подсказывал, где есть мины, где растяжки, где просто — опасные участки. Помогал выживать.

Люка куда-то пропал, уехав то ли в сторону Дамаска, то ли ещё куда. Может, и к повстанцам, чтобы получить редкий материал. Эггзи думал о том, что наверняка французу было так проще — быть среди пожарищ и пепелищ, рыская среди обломков, подмечая и узнавая истории совершенно чужих людей, которые оказывались такими же как у любого другого человека.

Эггзи встретил нескольких местных, спасшихся, когда их машину на полном ходу начали расстреливать неизвестные. Отец и маленький сын сразу прыгнули в ближайший к ним кювет и не высовывались до тех пор, пока выстрелы не стихли. Только спустя пару часов их нашли военные, среди которых был и Эггзи. Он видел и понимал, что самое большее, что он мог сделать — это снять истории людей.  
Не взрывы. Не многочисленные перестрелки и смерти. Не политику.

Просто людей.

✖ ✖ ✖

— Куда мы идём? — Эггзи шёл, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, так как смертельно устал. Он упорно волочил за собой рюкзак, казавшийся неподъёмным. Лицо, руки и шея, непривычные к такому солнцу, сильно обгорели. До белых водянистых пузырей, которые щипало от пота. Эггзи раздирал их в кровь. Обкусанные ногти неприятно цепляли чувствительную кожу и сдирали её, отчего становилось лишь хуже. После нескольких таких расчесываний его за руку поймал раздражённый до невозможности Чарли и тихим голосом пообещал, что если Эггзи хочет сдохнуть где-то из-за инфекций, переносимых мошкарой, то пусть обчешется хоть весь, но только не при нём.

Чарли упорно молчал, двигаясь впереди него так легко, что это вызывало раздражение до зубовного скрежета. Эггзи тоже хотел так, непринуждённо и легко, идти по блядскому песку, словно это обыкновенный асфальт. Идеально ровное покрытие, а не постоянные ямки, склоны и холмы. Эггзи, наверно, тащил в выданных ему Хескетом бёрцах, целую тонну песка. Впрочем, страдал только один он. Остальная группа парней явно не испытывала никаких проблем. Они шли своеобразной коробочкой, только вот Эггзи шёл вторым, сразу за Чарли. Спину и бока прикрывали остальные, настороженно высматривая по сторонам угрозу.

— В аэропорт, да? — Эггзи упорно закидывал вопросами неразговорчивого Чарли, который, кстати, до сих пор не снял шлем. Чёрт, да он даже ночевал в нём, как только голова не сварилась!

— Нет, — наконец, ответил Чарли, процедив что-то на арабском сквозь зубы. Наверняка, матерился.

— Почему нет? — не отставал от него Эггзи. — Это же логично!

— Кому логично, идиот? — не выдержал, наконец, Чарли, остановившись так резко, что Эггзи едва не налетел на него. Повернувшись, он посмотрел в глаза опешившему от такого напора Эггзи и продолжил, едва ли не шипя: — Террористам? Повстанцам? Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько вооружённых ублюдков тебя там ждёт? Аэропорт и консульство — одни из самых уязвимых мест для иностранцев! Стоит только появиться и фьють — ты станешь символом их войны! Тебя нашпигуют металлом и будут измываться над трупом, потому что так велит их религия!

Чарли замолчал, тяжело дыша и явно стараясь не сорваться ещё больше. Отвернувшись, он ушёл вперёд, оставив Эггзи позади, под опекой остальных парней.

— Зря ты так, — произнёс один из них. Эггзи до сих пор не выучил его имени. — Чарли дерьма не посоветует. Он хоть и наёмник, но парень надёжный.

— Что с ним вообще? — удивлённо спросил Эггзи, который не мог поверить, что Чарли, идеальный мать его Хескет, сорвался из-за какой-то ерунды.

— У него предки погибли, — тихо произнёс кто-то. — Ему шестнадцать было. Он один остался.

Эггзи застыл соляным столбиком, пытаясь переварить то, что узнал. Его аккуратно подтолкнули в плечо, и он на автомате зашагал вперёд, но мыслями был далеко. Теперь многое становилось понятным. И взгляд Хескета, и его маниакальная осторожность, и то, что он взялся сопровождать его, Эггзи. То, что ему заплатил Люка, особой роли не играло. Здесь каждый день меняются правила игры, и деньги не самая важная валюта, когда ставкой идёт целая жизнь.

Эггзи упрямо буравил взглядом спину Чарли, потом рысью двинулся вперёд, пытаясь догнать. Как бы там ни было, он должен был извиниться. Пусть это и было пиздец как сложно.

— Я не знал, — хрипло произнёс он, и сам же поморщился от звука своего голоса. Слишком низкий и каркающий.

— Вот именно, что не знал, — ответил Чарли спокойным тоном. Однако упорно не поворачивался к нему лицом. Было сложно сказать, что именно у него было на душе, слишком скрытным сукиным сыном он оказался. Будто намертво запаял себя в панцирь, и не вытащишь, если только не резать наживую. — Если тебе говорят идти за мной, то чёрт возьми, нужно просто идти, а не задавать вопросы.

Чарли остановился, поджидая остальных, так как они с Эггзи ушли довольно далеко вперёд.

— Я только хочу понять, — сказал Эггзи, приседая на корточки и смотря на Чарли снизу вверх. Сейчас, вот так, он казался огромным великаном, который знает ответ на все вопросы Эггзи и который может защитить. — Почему ты делаешь так, а не этак? Почему всё так происходит?

— С таким подходом ты не выживешь, дубина, — беззлобно усмехнулся Чарли, но улыбка вышла горькой, будто кто полыни положил с лихвой. Автомат, тем не менее, он не выпускал из рук, словно тот прирос к нему и стал неотъемлемой частью тела. — У военных слишком много секретов.

— Именно поэтому все остальные идут позади тебя и слушаются, несмотря на то, что ты не командир? — хитро улыбнулся Эггзи, который видел кое-какие странности в эти дни.

— Именно так, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Чарли, а Эггзи залип на то, какая оказывается, открытая у этого парня улыбка. Только вот всё портил взгляд. Всё ещё холодный, несмотря ни на что.

Эггзи уже и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз нормально мылся. Ему казалось, что он полностью окружён облаком вони и мошкары. Её здесь, на удивление, оказалось очень много. Мысленно Анвин обещал себе, что как только вернётся обратно в Лондон, то будет отмокать в ванне, по меньшей мере, неделю. Мысли о родном доме грели его и казались той спасительной соломинкой, которая не давала ему сойти с ума. Нет, он не оставил свои мысли по поводу фотографий в горячих точках, но теперь понимал тех людей, что рвутся обратно домой.

И ему было бесконечно жаль всех тех, кто хотел бы уехать как и он, но не может, потому что их дом — здесь. Их дом разрушен войной и другими. Эггзи думал о том, что в отличие от него Чарли не рвался в Сирию. И наверно, ему сложно понять, каково это — добровольно соваться под пули и взрывы ради нескольких кадров.

Эггзи так было проще. Проще показать всё, что он чувствует. Проще быть здесь, давиться целую неделю сухпайком, видеть чужие смерти и рассказывать. Рассказывать то, что видит.

Когда они подходили к пепелищу, в которое превратилась целая деревня, у Эггзи уже не осталось никаких эмоций. Только сплошная усталость. Тем не менее, он сразу увидел то, что хотел бы снять. Пока Чарли и остальные солдаты перебежками и слаженными группками осматривали территорию, на которой не осталось почти ни одного целого дома, Эггзи снимал.

Лечь на горячий от солнца песок, повернуть голову и найти тот самый идеальный фокус — что может быть проще? Эггзи провозился целых полчаса, пока сумел найти нужное положение, при котором было видно и руины, и пепелище, и солнце, и остальной мир. И снимки получились такими, что Эггзи, смотря на них, не верил, что это сделал он сам.

Он тупо щёлкал на кнопку, жал, чтобы показать то самое состояние «послевойны». То, что остаётся «после». После всех людских свар.

Он не снимал трупы.

Он снимал здания. И мир вокруг них.

Хотя, наткнувшись на разорванного в клочки мужчину, Эггзи не сумел сдержать рвотный позыв. Воняло так, что казалось — гнилостный запах проникал прямо под кожу.

Тем не менее, он сумел сдержаться. Только повторял про себя, как мантру: «Это просто мясо. Тухлое мясо».

Не считать то, что осталось, людьми. Просто мясом.

Не подходить близко.

Не смотреть в чужие мёртвые глаза.

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи больше не задавал вопросов. Он послушно шёл за Чарли, который стал для него на время центром мира. Эггзи настолько сконцентрировался на нём, что подмечал малейшие детали. У Чарли были аккуратно подстриженные ногти, очень длинные руки и быстрая реакция. На солнце его глаза были чисто-голубыми, а когда Чарли сердился — серыми. Волосы были вьющимися и тёмными.

Эггзи подмечал, потому что только это не давало ему сойти с ума от неизвестности. Он больше не звонил Джамалю, Райану или матери, потому что боялся, что его звонок могут засечь местные спецслужбы. Пару раз они ещё натыкались на небольшие группировки местных, и всё это время он лежал, сжавшись в комок и молясь про себя, чтобы ни его, ни кого-то ещё не задело. Один раз Чарли по касательной зацепило чем-то, и у него кровила щека. Эггзи тогда не отрываясь смотрел на то, как течёт кровь из рассечённой металлом кожи, и ему казалось, что стоит отвести взгляд и всё — труба.

Для него или для Чарли — он не уточнял принципиально.

Так что момент, когда они вышли к широкой дороге, по которой нескончаемой вереницей шли женщины, старики, дети и безоружные мужчины, стал для Эггзи неожиданностью. Словно была тишина, а теперь всё взорвалось целой какофонией звуков. И нужно заново привыкать к тому, что вокруг много людей и можно не прятаться при первом же появлении смуглого, закутанного в хламиду, человека.

— Давай, — мотнул головой Чарли, когда они, спустя несколько часов, оказались в самом центре лагеря для беженцев. Он, шустро умотав куда-то, вернулся к растерянному Эггзи, гружёный бутылками с водой, на которых была характерная нашлёпка с красным крестом. — Пей, иначе потом будет сложно получить.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эггзи, взяв сразу несколько бутылок. Про запас. Неизвестно, когда в следующий раз доведётся получить нормальную воду. А уж чему он и научился во время этого перехода, так это тому, что нужно думать наперёд.

— Да ты не ссы, — хохотнул Чарли, заметив действия Эггзи. — Я тут переговорил с парнями. Есть волонтёры, которые забесплатно подвезут тебя в безопасные районы. Оттуда можно улететь в Лондон.

Чарли смотрел на Эггзи своим странным взглядом, а в нём плескалось столько эмоций. И участие, и сочувствие.

✖ ✖ ✖

Такие как Эггзи не должны видеть войну. Видеть весь кошмар, который перепадает военным да врачам. Тем, кто потом не спит ночами из-за блядского вьетнамского синдрома. Те, кто везде и во всём видит только войну.

— Спасибо, — повторил Эггзи, а потом сорвался, будто прямо под ногами мину разорвало, и вцепился в куртку Чарли. Вжался всем телом, словно боялся, что он куда-то исчезнет. Волосы, выгоревшие набело за эту неделю, смешно топорщились, и Чарли провёл по ним рукой, приглаживая.

Чёртов пацан, нихера не знающий жизни, а сунувшийся в самую мясорубку. Почти как он сам, в тот день когда взорвали посольство. Тогда он выжил лишь потому, что решил порулить отцовской машиной. Угнать служебную машину Британского посла, что может быть круче? Да, в шестнадцать лет можно было совершать идиотские поступки. Сейчас уже - нет.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо проговорил Чарли, на самом деле понимая, что врёт. Ни черта не будет. Тех, кого зацепило войной, так просто не отпускает. Это как наркота, только глубже и сильнее, так как лекарства от этого нет. Только мозголом или пуля в висок. Ни то, ни другое Чарли не нравится.

Интересно, сколько пройдёт времени, прежде чем этот шебутной Эггзи вернётся сюда? Вернётся, потому что уже ощутил вкус и плоть войны.

Эггзи сжал пропылённую ткань куртки Чарли и прошептал. Так тихо, что и не разобрать:

— Даже не думай сдохнуть здесь.

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли, как ни странно, услышал.

Ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул, будто соглашаясь.

Эггзи понимал, что сейчас последняя возможность сделать то, что давно хотел, только не решался.

— Можно, я тебя сфотографирую?

Спросил и понял, что если Чарли ответит, то это будет концом всего. И началом чего-то нового в жизни самого Эггзи.

Как блядская война.


End file.
